A Typical Outing
by HiLen
Summary: It would be a typical outing, if not for her purpose and her partner, one whom she had the strongest urge to murder into pieces of flesh. Pity that it's Hisoka, and getting rid of the clown is easier said than done.


**Machi x Harassment x Hisoka**

The vein on a certain purple-headed young woman throbbed dangerously as the self-proclaimed jester, who looks more like a clown to the young woman, tried to flirt with her. An attempt that lead to failure, as our eyes had seen. Flexing her hand dangerously, ever so willing to bet on her intuition that the world would be so much better without this annoying man, Machi of the Genei Ryodan was prepared to being charged of murdering her kin if only her ears could be spared a moment of peace from this man's slurry voice that just screams 'dangerous' and 'perverted' at the same time. She shivered.

'How creepy could this man be?'

That action, however, was halted when the man suddenly leaned down to lick the shell of her ear. The hairs on her nape stood up and a shiver wracked her body, body temperature dropping dangerously when the sense of death and danger was so clear from the man. She whipped back her head and mustered her iciest glare even if she knew it was futile for the man with flaming red hair and sinister smile before her.

"Ah, ah, who would have though~ Machi's weak point is her ear~"

Machi glared harder, while the man still seemed unaffected.

"We. Are. Not. Here. For. This." She took care with stressing every syllabbles of her words, willing all of her Nen to not lash out like a scared animal's towards her companion.

Hisoka only smirked wider and leaned down dangerously close to the petite woman.

"Then what are we here for? Hmm~?"

Straighthening her body abruptly, Machi scowled at the jester of her group. She had never really agreed with this certain man joining the Genei Ryodan. This man, wearing outrageously striking and bright colors while they were supposed to be inconspicuous, makes her guts stir nervously every time he is near, making her want to puke her insides to that smug face and see if he could still plaster that sinister smile.

"We are here, for a mission from Danchou. And I will not tolerate failure for this mission, especially if the cause of the failure is you."

Hisoka pouted at how Machi emphasize the 'Danchou' part, which by the crowd's eyes would look like a boyfriend pouting cutely to his petite girlfriend, Machi personally find the pout as disgusting.

"Aww, only for the Danchou? And here I am, thinking we are here for a date."

Machi had never felt an urge that strong to just cut the jester into tiny unrecognizable bits. She hissed furiously, which Hisoka could add to his mountains of achievements, for Machi never hiss to anyone.

"I, will, never, go, for, a date, with you, of all people!"

Then she abruptly turned and started to navigate around the crowd once more. Hisoka, never discourage by anything at all, only licked his lips like the pervert he is, his own steps matching Machi's own quickly. 'Well, if today didn't go well, he could always try tomorrow.' with that thought his arm found itself around Machi's waist discretely, and Machi could only widened her eyes and try with all her might to not murder the clown right there and then for fear of causing commotion and failure to the mission.

"You!" She practically snarled at the silly grinning face the clown was making. "Get your hand off me!"

Hisoka merrily skipped around in his inner world. One day and the deliciously ripe and freshly cool - more bordering on icily cold in a freezer for years - fruit - what should he call this petite woman beside him? Apple? Banana? Grape? Or something more like her? Plum? - had already hissed and snarled at him! Oh, how he await the day the woman would do so much more, preferably hunting him down with passion like the Kuruta did with his Danchou~

How he sometimes found himself to be envious to the Danchou. He must chase his own fruits for the mere sake of tasting a bit of them, but the Danchou's fruit just chases him by his own volition! He wishes that his cute fruits would chase him around, then maybe the world wouldn't be such a boring place anymore.

But back to the current time. He pulled the woman closer to him and whispered in his silkiest voice, which made her guts twist dangerously.

"Be inconspicuous, dear. We are here for a 'date', aren't we? Wouldn't want to get caught red-hands while doing, mmm~, naughty things, do we?"

Machi sneered in disgust towards the clown's perverse thought, but she relented anyway. But not without the big scowl etched on her cold face. Hisoka, on the other hand, smiled cheerfully beside her and they continued their 'date' peacefully.

* * *

The next day, a mass murder in a count's mansion was on the newspaper, with the count's priced artefact missing.

The culprits - one of them, at least - only laughed as if he hadn't slaughter a whole house of men and commented lightly to his companion.

"They weren't that strong, were they, Machi?"

Machi decided to keep her cool mask on and they continued down the road in silence, not even bothering to be remorseful for their doings.

000

end


End file.
